Desperation
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Yamato x Sai Sometimes the things we think should be obvious aren't as obvious as they seem.


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all associated characters and materials are property of Masashi Kishimoto and _Shonen Jump_.

Desperation  
By: Nanaki BH

Yamato tapped his pen idly against the desk, trying to figure out what to do with the time he was given. Kakashi had allowed their team of ten some time to prepare before their departure. As soon as he got home, he got all his things ready and as far as he was concerned, he was ready to go. He had a whole day left to himself which he hadn't a clue what to do with.

He considered going out to eat but he already ate breakfast so he wasn't hungry. He considered doing some training exercises but he figured he'd be better well rested. There were some things on his desk he'd gone over already time and time again. Although he was normally pretty busy, he found himself bored. Without the usual "mission, training, and sleep" schedule, Yamato found himself at a loss.

A soft rapping came at his door and Yamato picked his head up from his palm. This sudden and unexpected visitor, whoever they were, was – although uninvited – definitely welcome. He didn't know who to expect in the least since everyone should have been off doing their own thing. But if something more interesting than a boring day alone were knocking at his door, then he was rather grateful.

"The door's open," he called to whoever stood behind the door. A heartbeat passed and the door slowly opened.

In walked the person Yamato had least expected to see – Sai, one hand on the door knob and the other hand balancing a basket awkwardly on his hip. He closed the door behind himself with his foot so he could resume holding the basket with both hands.

"Sorry for intruding," he said brightly. Some stray hair was in his face and he wore an adorably uncharacteristic grin. "I brought steamed buns."

Yamato just blinked.

Sai.

Well, it _was_ interesting.

When Sai's smile started to slip, Yamato gave him his own polite smile and waved him into the room. "Good afternoon, good afternoon. I already ate but I'm sure I have room to spare."

Relieved, Sai placed the basket atop Yamato's desk. "I heard that people normally bring food with them when visiting other people's homes." Yamato could just smell the delicious scent of the steamed buns wafting through the air already. Even though in truth, he was still pretty stuffed from breakfast, his stomach gave a hungry rumble. Sai set the basket down right in front of him on the desk and backed away. Noticing the way Yamato was intently staring at the buns, he gestured for him to take one.

"Help yourself."

Yamato thanked him with a slight nod of his head. "Don't mind if I do."

Sai, on the other hand, removed something from his pocket and retreated to a nearby chair to sit. Keeping a curious eye on his student, he took a bite from his bun. The bun _was _indeed good but Yamato found himself more interested in what Sai was doing.

It didn't really matter _what_ he was doing. Everything he did was fascinating to Yamato. When Sai had walked through the door, the first honest thought in his mind was "I'm in trouble." How did Sai expect him to control himself if he just showed up out of nowhere in that midriff-bearing get up of his? In some respects, his appearance was even more disorienting than Naruto's sexy no jutsu.

Sai sat quietly, unscrewing the top of the bottle he had procured from his pocket. _"Ink?"_ Yamato wondered. Sai pulled out the top and attached was a miniature brush. For a moment, he thought his assumption was correct until he saw Sai put the brush to his fingernail. _"N-nail polish?"_

Thick black polish was spread slowly over one nail with expert precision. When he was satisfied with the one, he held up his hand to inspect his handiwork. After taking a second to blow on it, he continued on to the second nail. It was a very simple process but something about the way Sai did it had Yamato utterly captivated. The fact that he was a boy made it only more unusual and interesting to watch.

Without even realizing it, Yamato had already finished his bun. He blinked nervously and quickly looked away, afraid that Sai may have noticed how closely he was watching him. Even with his eyes averted, he could still smell the bitter scent of the polish in the air.

"I just wanted some company," Sai said suddenly.

Yamato glanced back. "And you felt the need to bring me steamed buns?"

Sai hesitated in his painting for a moment. "Well... I thought that you might just enjoy them so..."

Either Yamato was imagining things or Sai was admitting that he just wanted to treat him. But what for? Just as an excuse on the side so he could come visit? They weren't all that close aside from being teacher and student so it seemed suspicious.

Yamato leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his curled knuckles. "So what are you really doing here then?"

Sai halted again but this time didn't look up. "What," he asked, "did I say something strange?" Yamato would've thought he was trying to be flirtatious if it weren't for the way the bottle quivered in his hand then. Whatever Sai's reasons were for coming to his home that day, it was obvious that it was a big step for him.

"Not at all. I rather like the company myself." Yamato pushed himself away from his desk and stood, slowly crossing the room from around his desk to where Sai sat. Sai's shoulder tensed, as if he expected something to happen. Gently, Yamato placed his hands down on Sai's shoulders and felt him jump slightly in response.

"Sensei?"

He wasn't sure why, but his touch turned into something more fond than _just_ a touch. Sai wasn't necessarily objecting either so he slid his hands lower, down his chest. Sai was silent, save for the change in his breathing. He shifted and swallowed hard, seeming nervous – yet aroused by Yamato's curious exploration. He gripped the bottle tightly in his unpainted hand and shut his eyes.

"Sensei," he said again, this time to really get his attention.

Something struck at Yamato's heart and his thoughts raced. "This is improper, isn't it?"

"No, that's not it," he was assured. "I just..." Yamato's breath hung in his throat. "Never finished painting my nails. Help me?"

His answer was surprising to say the least. Yamato would have even at least been put to ease a little had Sai not said it in a way that still made it sound sexual.

"Sai."

"Hm?"

"I couldn't paint anything to save my life. As much as I..." _want to help..._ "I can't paint, sorry."

Sai's shoulders sunk suddenly and he hung his head with a sigh. Yamato instantly knew he'd gone and said the wrong thing. But it was true and he knew he didn't want to get mixed up in a situation he would regret. "God," Sai muttered. "Why do you make it so hard to flirt with you?"

He heard him but part of his mind wanted to deny that what he'd really heard was true. It was one of those moments where time seemed to stop entirely as the blood fled his face. "F-flirt...? Sai, you couldn't possibly think that..."

"I know I had you for a second there so don't tell me you aren't even interested because I know you are. Furthermore – who's here? Nobody. It's just us. So how about you just admit that you want me already."

His cheeks flared once again and he sputtered nervously. "Sai... I'm sorry but, disregarding anything I may do, I think that you may just be a little confused. You know–"

"Sensei," Sai interrupted, stopping his work mid-stroke. "I know what I want."

He didn't need to elaborate. His intentions were clear enough.

To Yamato, it felt like time had ceased, his blood had run cold, and the world had suddenly stopped turning. He stared in shock.

Sai rolled his eyes again with an exasperated huff. "Oh, for God's sake." He carefully screwed the top back on his polish, stashed it somewhere safe, and stood. Grabbing Yamato's collar in his unpainted hand, he pulled him close and crushed their lips together. Yamato tried to say something but Sai kept their mouths firmly pressed.

When they parted, Sai stumbled back with a shaky breath and sat himself back down.

"I knew you weren't as confident as you were pretending to be."

Sai looked away. "Yeah, well. Now you know so... Now you don't have to be so nervous around me either, okay? Because I..." He paused, mulling over whether or not he wanted to say what he intended to next.

A smile emerged on Yamato's lips and he knelt beside him, gently placing a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay. You don't have to say something like that just yet." Standing, he ruffled his hair playfully. "Now do you want me to help you with your nails?"

"N-nah – I think I'm good, thanks."

..._Was that a personal blow?_ "Hey!"

Author's Note: This one was made for #26 on 30kisses. It took me ages to write this because I kind of lost interest in the middle of it. I felt bad for it since it looked so lonely and unfinished in my notebook after a while so that gave me the burst of motivation to get it done. I think I gave it a better ending than I had originally intended, too. Hopefully you enjoyed reading!


End file.
